Main Page
Welcome to Encyclopedia Barsoomia! The wiki about Edgar Rice Burroughs' universe that since May 2009 Kaor, and welcome to the Encyclopedia Barsoomia! This is quite possibly the first and only wiki devoted exclusively to the worlds that Edgar Rice Burroughs began creating over a century ago. What's new * August 26, 2015 - Dynamite's John Carter: Warlord of Mars issue #10 is released. * July 22, 2015 - Dynamite's John Carter: Warlord of Mars issue #9 is released. * June 24, 2015 - Dynamite's John Carter: Warlord of Mars issue #8 is released. * June 17 2015 - Dynamite's Swords of Sorrow: Dejah Thoris & Irene Adler #1 is released. * May 27, 2015 - Dynamite's John Carter: Warlord of Mars issue #7 is released. * May 6, 2015 - Dynamite's John Carter: Warlord of Mars issue #6 and Swords of Sorrow #1 are released. * April 15, 2015 - Dynamite's John Carter: Warlord of Mars issue #5 is released. * March 18, 2015 - Dynamite's John Carter Warlord Of Mars Special is released. * February 25, 2015 - Dynamite's John Carter: Warlord of Mars issue #4 is released. * January 7, 2015 - Dynamite's John Carter: Warlord of Mars issue #3 is released. * December 10, 2014 - Dynamite's John Carter: Warlord of Mars issue #2 is released. * November 5, 2014 - Dynamite's John Carter: Warlord of Mars issue #1 is released. * September 3, 2014 - Dynamite's Dejah of Mars issue #4 is released. * July 23, 2014 - Dynamite's Dejah of Mars issue #3 is released. * July 9, 2014 - Dynamite's Warlord of Mars 0 is released. * June 25, 2014 - Dynamite's Dejah of Mars issue #2 is released. * May 28, 2014 - Dynamite's Dejah of Mars issue #1 is released. * April 23, 2014 - Dynamite's Warlord of Mars #35, and IDWs Princess of Mars (Illustrated Prose) are released. * April 16, 2014 - Dynamite's Warlord of Mars 100 is released. * March 26, 2014 - Dynamite's Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris #37, and Dejah Thoris and the Green Men of Mars #12 are released. * March 5, 2014 - Dynamite's Warlord of Mars #34 is released. * February 26, 2014 - Dejah Thoris and the Green Men of Mars #11 is released. * February 19, 2014 - Dynamite's Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris #36 is released. * February 5, 2014 - Dynamite's Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris #35 and Dejah Thoris and the Green Men of Mars trade paperback #1 are released. * January 29, 2014 - Dynamite's Warlord of Mars #33 and Dejah Thoris and the Green Men of Mars #10 are released. * January 22, 2014 - Dynamite's Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris #34 is released. * January 15, 2014 - Dynamite's Warlord of Mars #32 is released. * January 8, 2014 - Lords of Mars #6 is released. * December 18, 2013 - Dejah Thoris and the Green Men of Mars #9 and Warlord of Mars #31 are released. * December 11, 2013 - Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris #33 is released. * December 4, 2013 - Lords of Mars mars issue #5 is released. link=John Carter (Film)|280px|center Navigation *HEROES *WORLDS *NOVELS *COMICS *FILMS *COMMUNITY Contribute To create a new page, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new page Not sure where to start? If you are new to wikis, check out the ' '. Please note that some images on this wiki may contain mild or moderate nudity, as Burroughs described the Martian people as being scantily clad, "undisfigured" by "strange, unsightly pieces of cloth," as Burroughs put it. Of course, while some of the images might be mildly erotic - Martian women are quite pleasant to look at - there will not be any outright pornographic imagery on this site. __NOEDITSECTION__ uk: Category:Community